element_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibson
"You have the luck of the devil, Townsend. First Island Two, now this?" -Serg. Gibson Gibson was a R.A.F.O. Sergeant who served under Commander Townsend as part of Squad 2019. Biography Childhood Gibson was born in the Gaian town of Charlestown in the 90th year of the First Element War. Not much is known about his childhood, other than that he and Denis Edwards were childhood friends. It is assumed that he had his Choosing Ceremony on or shortly after his tenth birthday and that he chose Earth as his Element, and spent several years on Island IV at Element Central. Military Career At some point upon completing his training at Element Central, Gibson joined the Resistance Against Fire Oppression (R.A.F.O.). He was assigned to Squad 2019 under Commander Townsend. Sergeant Gibson was stationed with his Squad on Island Two. He managed to escape with the majority of his Squad. At the end of the first year of the Second Element War, Squad 2019 was deployed from Island Five to Granite City, a besieged Gaian city that protected the road from the Aquantian border to New Zem. The Squad was sent on a reconnaissance mission to scout the enemy positions, but their AETT was shot down by a Pyroian Dart Ship over No Man's Land. Edwards, Gibson, Townsend and Izak, another member of Squad 2019, were the only survivors. Gibson and the surviving members of his squad followed Lieutenant Denis Edwards to Lanchester Hill, R.A.F.O.'s forward position and nearest friendly position. Izak experienced shell shock after Pyroian artillery guns shelled the wrecked AETT. Under Townsend's orders, they were forced to leave him behind, much to Gibson’s dismay. As they walked through the abandoned trenches of No Man's Land, the trio was ambushed by two rogue archers hailing from the Wild Lands. Townsend was hit by an arrow, and after taking cover in a trench, Gibson and Edwards were able to kill the attackers. Pressing onward, the group eventually made it to Lanchester Hill at the same time that a Pyroian and South Jutean squadron arrived. A fight broke out, with the trio taking shelter in the abandoned and ruined outpost. The trio discovered a note left by the retreating R.A.F.O. soldiers saying that they would soon shell Lanchester Hill and the surrounding enemy positions. They had also taken the heavy canons, which is what the South Jutean and Pyroian forces were after. Death As the battle on Lanchester Hill ensued, Townsend and Edwards made their way to the second floor to have a better vantage point, a grenade was thrown and the stair were destroyed, trapping Gibson on the exposed first floor and Edwards and Townsend on the safer second floor. Gibson was eventually overrun and killed by the Pyroian and South Jutean soldiers, but Townsend and Edwards were able to successfully kill the enemy. Climbing down to the first floor, they retrieved Gibson's body from the rubble, but were forced to leave him behind as R.A.F.O. artillery shells slammed down around them. Edwards took Gibson's helmet as a way to remember him.